The Hunt Continues
by Electivecross02
Summary: After the events of "The Hunt for the Gems", a Predalien spawns in a predator ship, causes it to crash-land near Beach City and prepares a xenomorph army to destroy Beach city. Steven, suffering from nightmares, must band together the people of Beach city. Will they overcome the alien menace? Or is Beach city doomed to extinction?
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the events on Bouvet Island, the predator's body was set on the spaceship, and from his chest, burst forth a xenomorph baby with predator mandibles. It quickly grew to full size and rampaged through the ship, killing all of the predators and causing the ship to crash land near beach city. The captive facehuggers escaped under the command of the Predalien. He roared into the distance, promising to avenge his Queen by killing the ones who killed her; Steven and the Crystal Gems.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares

_He was surrounded. There was no way out. They appeared before him, jet-black, long-domed skulls, and a full mess of bio-mechanical terror. Xenomorphs. He tried to run, but was carried around the same rooms again and again and again. In every room the Xenomorphs attacked him. He was alone. Finally one got to him and attacked him with his inner-jaw. _

Steven: AAAAAAAHHH!

He woke up with a start in the early morning. He looked around and saw the Gems preparing a together breakfast.

Pearl: Steven, are you ok?

Steven: Yeah. I just had another nightmare.

Amethyst: Again? That's like the 4th time this week!

Steven: I guess I'm still worried that the serpents will return one day.

Garnet: That can't happen. We destroyed their temple and killed their Queen.

Amethyst flicked on the TV and saw a shocking news report.

Amethyst: Uh, guys? You might want to take a look at this!

Reporter: Beach city is gripped in fear as multiple bodies have been found near the city, all sharing the same cause of death, a hole in their chests. Investigators found this photo taken of the assailant.

The TV showed the Predalien just before it killed the person holding the camera. Steven showed obvious signs of fear and paranoia.

Pearl: What is that?

Garnet: It's a serpent, but...

Amethyst: It looks like one of those hunters too.

Steven: Because it's both. When the alien baby burst out of Garnet's chest, it had black and red stripes and small gems in its cheeks. I guess they gain the powers of what the pop out from. That one must've come from the hunter that helped us kill the Queen.

The gems were clearly shocked by what Steven had come up with.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wolf enters the fray

Just before dying, one of the predators sent out a warning to the elite predator, Wolf. He immediately grabbed his gear which included wrist-blades, two plasma guns, some shurikens, dissolving liquid, a razor whip, and a combat staff. He boarded his ship and flew to Earth. Overlooking his files, he found that he had to side with Steven and the Crystal gems to stop the xenomorph infestation. Meanwhile, the Gems were going through the forest to look for clues as to where the Predalien is. The Predalien jumps in between them, knocking all 4 of them of their feet with a swipe of his tail. He grabbed Steven first, to avenge his Queen. Just as it was prepared to head-bite him, Wolf shoots a blast at it's face and it is forced into retreat. He jumped down and helped Steven onto his feet.

Steven: Thanks. Why did you save us?

Wolf gestured the mark on Steven's cheek.

Steven: Oh yeah. That's right. I forgot about that.

Pearl: Let's get back to the house. It'll be safer there.

Garnet: Not until I find out how the aliens were spawned from those humans.

Wolf activated a projector and showed footage of the Predalien regurgitating alien eggs into the human hosts.

Garnet: Thanks mr...

Wolf:(Using recorded voices)Wolf.

Garnet: Wolf.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparations

At the house the Gems were discussing what to do about the Predalien.

Pearl: It's coming to Beach City, and it won't be alone.

Amethyst: Well, Duh. We saw what it did to those poor people. Who knows what it could do next?

Steven: Well, we can't just sit and wait. We know they're coming, so we need to prepare for their attack. Amethyst and I will warn everyone. Pearl can you get our defense ready?

Pearl: Well, sure I can, but what should I do?

Steven: Help let people know what they're up against. Tell them what they should bring to help battle them. And Garnet, you and Wolf figure out a plan of action. Everybody clear?

Everybody: Clear!

While the gems carried out their tasks, the Predalien had just finished cocooning itself. It burst from it's shell into a larger, stronger, faster and more durable Xenomorph. When his army was prepared, he charged it forth, knowing his victory was assured. In Beach city, everyone was armed with a gun behind a defensive blockade. They looked on when, out of the north, east, south and west came forth a xenomorph army. Hundreds of thousands of xenomorphs came to the wall as the people of Beach city prepared their defenses.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Invasion

A massive battle ensued. Bullets and acids spraying the ground just outside of Beach City. The citizens held strong, as the xenomorphs had no ranged attack. Behind the wall, Steven and the Gems got together to discuss their plan.

Garnet: Our plan is to hold the lines at these points and wait for them to thin out before killing that Hybrid.

Amethyst: About that, I can actually see it from here. It's huge! How do we killed that. When it was smaller it still beats with one attack.

Pearl: What happens if they breach the wall?

Garnet: There's an old helicopter here at this Hospital we can use to evacuate.

Amethyst: I could just turn into a helicopter big enough for everyone. You know that right?

Steven: I think Amethyst's idea would be easier. We could evacuate and us Wolf's bomb to destroy Beach city and kill all of the xenomorphs. This house is hidden behind the rock. So when the bomb goes off, it should still be safe.

The wall was destroyed as Xenomorphs began to flood the city. Most of the citizens escaped to a fallback perimeter, as Amethyst turned into a giant helicopter. Suddenly the Predalien revealed himself. They were prepared to escape the city, when the Predalien revealed an unconscious Connie(Steven's love interest) in his giant hands.

Steven: Connie! Let her go!

Predalien: I don't think so.

Steven: You can talk?!

Predalien: Yes. Now hear this. You killed our Queen, you destroyed everything she worked towards. Now, surrender, and I'll let your little flower go. If not, then pray her heart still works with a tail plunged through it.

Connie began to come to.

Connie: Wah? Where am I?

She took notice of the Aliens surrounding her and the giant predalien still holding her.

Connie: What are those things?! Whats happening?!

Steven: Connie! Put her down right now, or I'll tear you limb from limb.

Predalien: (Laughs) With what? You are nothing. You and this pitiful planet weren't meant to live. You only exist to feed the hive. When I'm finished with you, you'll make a lovely host for the Queen.

The gems began to formulate a plan.

Garnet: There is a way to beat him. Only by harnessing the power of our gems and placing them into a single body. That body must be Steven.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst began to chant a foreign incantation. Steven began to glow with new power as he grew to the Predalien's size, with the combined strengths of all the gems. The gems, unfortunately were drained of their power.

Steven: (In the combined voices of all the gems) I'll ask you once again. Let... her... go!

Predalien: Are you sure you still want her?

Steven looked at Connie, who was gripping her chest in pain.

Predalien: Perhaps she will make the better host for the Queen. (Laughs)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle to Vengeance

Steven: You put the queen in Connie?!

Predalien: Yes. And if you ask me, she has 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The imperial xenomorph burst from Connie's chest and let out a powerful screech.

Predalien: (Maniacal laughter)

Steven: Connie! No! (Growls) I will kill you! How did you even know about Connie? About all of this?

Predalien: I think it's time you learned a little bit of your heritage. When your mother, Rose Quartz, was pregnant with you, she had another secret. With you was another imperial xenomorph in your mother. On the day of your birth, the baby emerged from her body, and when she disappeared to regenerate, she went into your gem along with the Queen. You are part of us. We are linked. You are part xenomorph, gem, and human. It's a shame really. Your mother saw the beauty in everything. She fooled herself into believing we could be peaceful. Now look what it got her. (Laughter)

Steven charged the predalien and punched him in the gut and then in the face.

Steven: DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM! I've had enough! You are finished today. This… ends… now!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle of the titans

Steven: Amethyst, get everyone out of here. He's mine...

Amethyst: Got it.

Amethyst morphed into a helicopter, boarded everyone, and lifted off.

Predalien: You can't defeat me. I am the ultimate breed of warrior. When the Queen is full grown, we will extinguish all human life from this world. Look on the bright side. When I kill you, you'll get to see your mom and your little girlfriend.

Steven: When I'm done with you, you will only be recognized as the puddle of tar on the sidewalk!

The Predalien and Steven charged each other full force. Steven grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards a building. The Predalien jumped off the building and lunged at Steven, clawing at his body and face. Steven blocked one claw attack and countered with a roundhouse kick. The Predalien ducked and tripped Steven up by pulling his foot with it's tail. He attempted to impale Steven, but he rolled out of the way and did a double kick jump to the Predalien to get up.

Predalien: You know, this planet isn't big enough for the both of us...

As he said this, he jumped in the air, spun around and whipped his tail around. It was just a couple of centimeters from Steven's eye when it flew around.

Steven: Don't worry. You won't take up that much space... WHEN I DISMEMBER YOU!

Steven pulled out Garnet's gauntlets from the gem on his stomach.

Steven: This is for Connie!

He uppercutted the predalien high into the air. Then, he pulled out Amethyst's whip, lassoed it around the Predalien's body and slammed it to the ground.

Steven: This is for my mom!

He pulled out Pearl's spear and his shield. He threw the shield as it cut up the Predalien's neck and stabbed it in the skull. He pulled the spear out of his head and snapped it in half.

Predalien: Is that all you got? Because I didn't feel a thing.

The Predalien unleashed a barrage of attacks on Steven's face. He bashed him with a head-butt, and pinned him with his foot.

Predalien: Pathetic. You try to be strong, but you are only another human. A pawn. Now today, the "Oh so great, Steven Quartz Universe, DIES!"

He was prepared to impale him, when a sonic wave hit him in the face, making him release his grip on Steven. The Predalien looked to the side and saw Lion come in with Wolf on his back. The gems were riding as well. Wolf through a spear at the Predalien and blasted it in the face with two plasma guns.

Steven: Wolf, Lion! Take care of the other xenomorphs.

Pearl: Don't forget us! We don't have our powers, but we still can fight!

Steven began to battle the Predalien once more, while Wolf and Lion attacked the xenomorphs. Steven finally got the best of the Predalien, pinned him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face. Suddenly, the Queen plunged her tail through his heart.

Gems: STEVEN!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The downfall of the hero

The queen pulled her tail out of Steven's heart. He fell to the ground limp. He was gone.

Pearl: Steven, no!

Garnet: Oh no.

Amethyst: Why that spineless, little son of a...

They all were knocked back by the Predalien's tail. The Queen took command of her army.

Predalien: What is your command my Queen?

_Take the lives of all who oppose the hive!_

Predalien: Yes. I will start with these pests. (To the gems) Now I will end your existence along with this...thing.

Garnet: Why you little...

She jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked the Predalien in the face.

Pearl: You will pay for the lives you've taken!

Pearl swiped the Predalien off his feet with a sweep kick.

Amethyst: He was our friend!

Amethyst did a front flip kick onto the Predalien's head.

Predalien: Friend? This pile of worthlessness? A shame. He had the potential to surpass human, gem, and xenomorph. Now just space needed to be cleared.

Steven: Except you forgot one thing. With the collective power of the gems, I could heal three times the speed of a normal human. Add that to the serpent in my DNA, I simply can't die.

The predalien looked behind to see Steven's heart wound heal. Steven let out a powerful shockwave that knocked away all the xenomorphs. He let out multiple energy blasts that began to reduce the xenomorphs to nothing. When every xenomorph was dead, all that was left were the Predalien and the Queen.

Predalien: They're dead. All of them dead.

_Help me kill Steven Universe, my trusted lieutenant._

Predalien: Yes. He will pay dearly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The final battle

Steven: I am going to kill the both of you myself.

Predalien: You are in no position to be able to do anything to us!

They both charged in on Steven, who simply jumped over the both of them, split kicked the both of them, and landed in between them.

Steven: I just did that.

Predalien: This time when we kill you, there will be nothing left to regenerate.

The predalien slid under Steven kicked him into the air and the Queen jumped up and slammed into the floor. He just stood up like nothing even happened. He let out another shockwave and shot a beam of energy at the Queen. He pulled out all 4 of the gem's weapons and combined them into a powerful super sword. He completely sliced and diced the Queen. He cut off the predalien's arms, then his legs, then his tail then prepared to stab him in the head.

Predalien: Yes. Fulfill your destiny. You can surpass all. Do what must be done.

The gems already knew what was happening.

Garnet: Steven, don't! This is what he wants. If you kill him, the taste for blood will turn you into and unstoppable war tyrant. A force of nature.

Pearl: We lost you once. We can't lose you again!

Steven: If I don't kill him now, he'll come back and try to kill everyone.

Amethyst: So we kick his butt again until he gets the message. You completely dismembered him. You won! He can't do anything.

Steven was conflicted. He knew either way people would die. So he took the Predalien's head in his hands, and snapped it's neck.

Steven: It's done. They are finished.

Pearl: You didn't go crazy? How?

Steven: If I killed him quick and easy, there would be no way for me to become a tyrant.

Garnet: Well, I think it's time the people of Beach city got settled back in.

Then Steven remembered the loss of Connie to the queen chest-burster. He knew it would be a while before he stopped thinking about her.

Amethyst: You ok, Tiger?

Steven: I'll be fine. I'm just a little bit upset.

Pearl: Well. At least everything will be ok.

Wolf boarded his ship and flew back to his home-world and Steven returned his power to the Gems. Meanwhile, three large, bulky predators stalked over the gems. They would hunt them, even if it meant changing the playing field. They boarded their ships and flew off into space.

THE END


End file.
